The Beast In You Loves The Demon In Me
by 3OfAKind
Summary: What really happened during Beast Boy's "The Beast" episode? Well, 3OfAKind is taking a swing at our own rendition of what went down! RaexBB StarxRob CyxBee FalxBo R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Emma: So, I have to say we're on a roll this week. I mean we have finished "r. Right or Mr. Wrong", got many chapters up in our crossover, and I am in the process of finishing my KFxJinx! So, why not push the luck and throw in Olivia and my new idea for our rendition of "The Beast" episode and "The End" trilogy episodes? Olivia's got the first chapter of "The End" story; I'm hoping to get this chapter up quick so we can dive into our new stories! First of all, though, thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing our stories! 3 Of A Kind, is very grateful to our fans! Anyway, we don't own anything, enjoy anyway!

The Beast in You Loves the Demon in Me

Chapter 1: It Begins

"Ugh, stupid no name villains," Beast Boy cried as Adonis threw him against a wall. Most of the other Titans were either immobilized or trying to hit Adonis. The villain grabbed Raven and slammed her against a wall, grinning when he had her pinned. Raven whimpered as Adonis traced a hand up her thigh." Let her go you bastard!"

Beast Boy gave a piercing growl and slammed into Adonis; the green boy started punching the boy into the wall and the giant tubes slimed both with green goo. Robin pulled Beast Boy back after a few minutes so the cops could take Adonis away. The green hero was panting and clenching his fist, shaking off green goo as he walked away.

"Beast Boy you should get checked out by Cy-" Robin tried to say. Beast Boy shook his head and walked away from the team and the battle scene.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Beast Boy was changing; and no one knew if it was for the better or worse. He was being rude, arrogant, and acting very unlike himself. His only response to this behavior was this was the "new" Beast Boy; the one who took nothing from anyone and was "tough". Raven snapped at this explanation.

"That's bullshit, Beast Boy!" Raven cried. She threw her book down and even this "new" Beast Boy jumped at her anger." You were way better before! If this is the 'new' you, I don't want to have anything to do with it! The real BB, is kind and sweet, and doesn't act like this!"Raven stormed out of the common area leaving the whole team in shock. She was walking down the hall, after a meditation session and calming her anger, reading when she slammed into none other than Beast Boy. She was sent sprawling and her book flew down the hall." Sorry…"

"Yeah you'd better be…" Beast Boy said with a scowl. Raven frowned and picked up her book, a few feet in front of her.

"On second thought," Raven said glaring at Beast Boy," I'm not sorry… Jerk, seems you've still 'changed'…"

"Y'know Raven," Beast Boy said suddenly in front of Raven," I put up with a lot; between your insults, and your snide comments, and you downing me every moment you can, it's a wonder I haven't snapped before! So, just back off, or wise up!"Raven was trying to calm her nerves and her blush; she was angry at Beast Boy for talking to her like that, but she was just now realizing he had finally gotten taller than her, and how green his eyes were. Beast Boy noticed her blush and he seemed to revert back to his normal self for a moment, giving a shy grin. Raven hugged the book to her chest and stared at the ground, her face growing redder." Rae, you're blushing…"

"N-no I'm not!" Raven cried. She gasped as Beast Boy pushed her hood back and touched her cheek. If this was part of his change, Raven liked it, not that she would ever admit that, though." BB?"

"You're gorgeous, Rae…" Beast Boy said softly, taking a strand of her hair in his hand and twirling it," You shouldn't hide behind that hood…" His normal self vanished and he let go of Raven with a smirk." Even you can't resist the new me huh?"

Raven watched him leave and her eyes glowed angrily. She growled and threw her book at Beast Boy, making his growl back. They were about to fight when the others stopped them. Raven scowled and hurried off before she could get lectured. Raven meditated in her room for a while, and tried to calm herself, chanting her mantra over and over in her mind. Finally she sighed and opened her eyes, only to have a loud crash meet her ears. She stood and cautiously entered the hallway, hearing the crash ring out again, from Beast Boy's room. She tentatively walked forward and knocked on the door.

"Beast Boy?" She called. No reply came from the room. Raven sighed and moved her hood back from her face." Look, I'm sorry for earlier, okay? I guess if this is the new you, I have to deal, even if I like you the way you were…" A crash sounded as the door opened." Beast Boy?"

A giant shadowed beast leapt forward and knocked Raven to the side. Another figure fought the first and Raven screamed, her world fading into black as someone grabbed her…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: So, basically a recap with my own personal twists, as usual. Olivia's got the real challenge, a chapter through Beast Boy's P.O.V. from after they find him with Raven in his teeth… Well, in some animal instincts that's a sign of love and affection! Yeah, I didn't really buy that myself and I said it… Andy way I'm passing it on to my cohorts in writing and occasionally crime (Just kidding we haven't done anything to anger the authorities… Yet…) until next time, hope you enjoyed, and R&R please! We seriously love hearing from our fans or readers, it gives us advice and ideas so review on please so we can continue writing for you all!


	2. Thoroughly Screwed!

Teen Titans

The Beast in You Loves the Demon in Me

Chapter 2- Thoroughly Screwed

**Olivia- Thanks soo much to everyone who read and reviewed this fic. I would've updated sooner if it hadn't been for multiple fics and school crap. This chapter will be in 2 parts. The first will be in Beast Boy's POV up until the Titans find Raven in his teeth, the second part will be in general POV showing what happens after that. Anyway, R&R!**

**BB POV-**

_How the hell did this happen?I don't feel like myself anymore; almost as if i'm being controlled by another presence...inside of me. It wants to break free, to take over when no one is looking or expecting it. And what upsets me the most is that i hurt the one I love the most in this world; Raven. _

_I can't believe I yelled at her like that. To see her beautiful violet eyes look at me in shock and disgust like that was heartbreaking. But then again, I did this to myself. I wanted to change. I didn't want to be the joker or the prankster anymore. I wanted to be taken seriously and I guess I got what I wanted. I'm taken soo seriously now that no one trusts me anymore...and I don't blame them. But yet, i'm angry and I don't know why. I finally took my vengence out on my bedroom furnature. Knocking everything to the floor and ripping up whatever I could. Finally, the anger and rage consumed me, transformed me into a beast soo powerful that I could feel it shoving my true self down into the depths of the darkness inside of it. _

_Raven must've heard all the rukus and came to see about me, fore I heard her call my name. I wanted to open that door and take her in my arms and appologize as much as I could. I wanted to tell her that it would never happen again and that I love her...but I never got that chance. A large behemoth crashed through my window and forced me onto the ground. I heard it open my door and grab the person on the other side of it. Raven. When I heard her scream, I snapped. I lunged at the other beast with a killing intent, but he was too fast for me. He was already gone, but I could smell Raven's scent of lavender and vanilla lingering in the air. I followed the scent until it disapeared in a sewer. Upon inspection, I found the abomination clutching an unconsious Raven in his filthy paws. _

_The animal turned toward me with a look of hate upon his face. He threw Raven into the air and lept at me with claws extended. I avoided this by jumping onto his back to catch Raven. She hung limply by her cloak. I knew she was safe...but I wasn't soo sure about me...cause my friends just found me with the dark beauty in my teeth. _

**Normal POV-**

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bohusk and Falcon stood in shock as Beast Boy held Raven in his teeth by her hood. The real Beast Boy surfaced long enough for him to sit Raven down gently; trying to show he didn't hurt her. Falcon was the first to make a move; her eyes blood red from anger and hatred. Suddenly, her demon side took over. Her fingernails turning into claws, her canines had become fangs and her signature necklace that matched Raven's glowed with a black flame.

"**BEAST BOY!"** she growled. Her voice now resembled that of Trigon. She lept at Beast Boy with her fists glowing from her powers. The beast that the changeling had become had taken back over and snarrled as Vanessa came closer. He didn't have time to respond fore his body had been encased in a white aura and thrown several feet back, into a wall.

The others wanted to break this fight up, but were too preoccupied fighting the second beast. Cyborg and Robin had been knocked out, so Starfire and Bohusk were the only ones left.

"Go tend to Raven and see if you can't calm Vanessa down!" Bohusk yelled while impaling the beast with his lightning. Starfire nodded and flew off to aid her friends. Starfire grabbed Falcon by the wrists and forced her hands back.

"Friend! Please calm down!" Starfire pleaded.

"**NOT UNTIL I TASTE HIS BLOOD!"** Vanessa bellowed. She shot another blast of energy at Beast Boy causing him to revert back to his normal self. He lay motionless in the swampy water as Falcon prepared to maul him even more.

"Please, forgive me for this." the Tameranian whispered. She shot a starbolt at Vanessa that caused her to revert back to her normal self, unconcious. Starfire moved her next to Raven and examined the elder Roth. Raven didn't have any apparent injuries and thier was no sign of a struggle. Suddenly, Beast Boy regained conciousness and sat up, rubbing his sore head.

"What happened?" he asked in a low voice. He saw Starfire kneeling over the sorceress twins with Robin and Cyborg not too far away. Bohusk limped over to them holding Adonis' limp form.

"Jackass almost tore my arm off!" he spat while throwing the villain to the concrete.

"We found her in your teeth." Star mumbled while pointing at Raven. Gar's emerald eyes went wide with shock and disbelief.

"You mean...I did this to her?" he asked while looking over the dark beauty. Star and Jhonen nodded.

"No! I wouldn't! I would never hurt her!" Gar yelled in rage.

"Keep your fuckin' voice down!" Bohusk growled. "You're just lucky that Star saved your green ass from Nessa. She even went all 'Trigon' on you, ranting about wanting to taste your blood."

Gar looked away from his friend's stare with shame. By this time, Robin had come around and with the help of Starfire, walked over to find out just what happened.

"You need to tell me what happened."

"I don't know...everything is a blurr." Beast Boy responded.

"You need to remember...or i'll have to assume the worst and throw you in jail."

"...I don't know!...a window breaking, claws, a scream...nothing!"

"A window breaking, claws and a scream isn't...!"

Robin was cut off by a soft groan. He looked down to see Raven and Falcon had woken up. Beast Boy jolted to her side and helped her sit up.

"Get. Away. From. Her!" Falcon spat as she saw Gar's hands on her sister.

"He didn't hurt me. He saved me." Raven told her sister.

"From what!?" asked the Titans. Raven pointed to Adonis' figure.

"Adonis was the one that attacked me back at the tower...not Beast Boy."

After Raven told her side of the story, Beast Boy was no longer blamed for Raven's kidnapping. Cyborg ran a few tests on both Beast Boy and Adonis and confirmed that the chemicals in the lab had unleashed something primal inside both men. Both were given an antidote and Adonis was sent to jail. An hour or so after his injection, he sat on the shores of Titan Island, skipping rocks.

"So...I wasn't the one who...?" Beast boy started, knowing Raven had walked up behind him.

"No. Adonis was the one who broke in the tower to attack you...but wound up attacking me instead."

"Cyborg said those chemicals messed with my DNA and caused me to act that way...and i'm sorry."

"Don't be. If it wasn't for that beast, I may not be here right now."

"I just can't help but feel bad for what happened. Star should've let Nessa maul me while she had the chance."

"Dont talk like that! Just because Adonis..."

"This isn't about Adonis! This is about me! I wanted to change, I wanted to be taken seriously." tears were now streaming down his face. "I wanted you to like me."

Raven wasn't sure how to respond to this, so she just went with her gut feeling. She cupped his face with her right hand and smiled softly. She pressed her lips to his cheek and wiped away the rest of his tears.

"But I _do_ like you. More than you know."

A wide smile spread across the changeling's face and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. The new couple walked hand in hand back to the tower. Falcon waited for them outside of Raven's door, with an evil glint in her cerulean eyes and a smirk playing at her lips.

"Don't think Raven's explaination gets you off the hook for you having her in your teeth." Beast Boy gulped in fear and took off down the hallway with Vanessa on his heels.

"Your grass stained ass is mine!" she thundered. A second later, the Titans could hear Beast Boy's pained scream comming from a floor below them. Bohusk chuckled at his friend's misfortune.

"Ya know, that kid is like a little brother to me...but i'm not helpin' his green ass outta this one."

**Olivia- Well there you have it! Our complete redo of 'The Beast'! Up next is our remake of 'The End', 'A Daughter's Revenge'. R&R!**


End file.
